Nothing but the truth
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Sequel to Mysteries. Framed for a crime they didn't do, Holly, Maisy and Kory are on the run from the Government, their friends and the Orphanage they have been living in since they were born. Starved, exhausted and lost in a town they had only ever heard of, they need to survive on their wits, courage and skills alone. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**IT'S A NEW STORY! YAY! **

**so here's the ful summary:**

Framed for a crime they didn't do, Holly and Kory are on the run from the Government, their friends and the Orphanage they have been living in since they were born. Starved, exhausted and lost in a town they had only ever heard of, they need to survive on their wits, courage and skills alone. It's difficult enough, but when they hear about secret agents disappearing off the face of the earth they are pulled into a tornado of danger, lies and the truth. And there is one thing they are determined to do. Find out nothing. Nothing but the truth.

**Anyway, the prologue is just the epilogue from Mysteries. Enjoy!**

"You know, as good as this- whatever it is- is, I still miss Parisian food." Dan mumbled, his mouth full of the 'Whatever it is'.

"Hey, you're not one to talk. You were in Paris four weeks longer than all of us." Aneisha pointed her fork at Dan. "Excluding Keri."

Keri rolled her eyes. "You seem to have forgotten that over the time of the whole four weeks I was in hiding and Dan was too depressed to go out."

"Okay, so that may have limited the amount of time you had to go to a decent bakery."

"Well spoken Aneisha, well spoken." Keri appraised.

"Keri." Aneisha turned to the auburn headed friend. "What exactly did you do when you were in hiding."

"Oh, you know, pilfering bakeries, researching at libraries..." Keri said vaguely.

"Woah! Slow down they a minute! Pilfering bakeries?" Aneisha spluttered; Keri shrugged.

"I needed food." She said nonchalantly, as if that made up for the fact that she had stolen bread and pastries from Parisian bakeries. When Kloe had been put back in an M.I. High safe house( with extra protection) and Dan and Keri had gone back to school, Keri had related everything to the listening agents. Everything but how she managed to survive with no money or food.

Dan shoveled food into his mouth to stop himself from laughing too hard, and noticed the empty seat at the table for four. He furrowed his brow. "Have you guys seen Tom?" Dan inquired. The girls shook their heads.

"He was going to the toilet. He said he'd be back for lunch." Keri frowned too.

"He's probably down at base, scarfing all the cookies." Aneisha said. Still, there was something disconcerting about the way Tom wasn't here. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly the pencils buzzed and flashed; the agents wanted no time in heading down to the secret base 130 meters below ground.

As they stepped out of the lift, they noticed something wrong. First, Tom wasn't there, as Rey had suspected him to be. Second, Frank wasn't wearing his usual determined expression- this time he looked sad, almost depressed.

"Frank? What's wrong?" Keri nervously asked her father-by-everything-but-blood.

Frank sighed. "Team. A few days ago, M.I. High agents started going missing. They disappeared- quite literally, from what we know- almost off the face of the earth. They were- and still are- untraceable and each day a new team member goes missing."

Aneisha looked at Frank, horrified. She thought she knew where he was going with this, and quite frankly, she hoped not. "Frank. Who went missing?"

"First- first day it was Stark. The next three days three agents- agents Wilde, Jewel and Yims- were gone. Yesterday Carrie disappeared, and now-" Franks voice cracked.

"Now who? Who?" Aneisha asked desperately; Dan and Keri were shell shocked, their eyes wide open and their faces pale.

"T-Tom was taken." Tears had formed in Franks eyes and one slowly leaked out- everyone knew that Frank thought of the whole team as family.

"What?" Aneisha's voice came in a whisper and she sank to the floor, dazed.

"Tom- I got a note from them fifteen minutes ago." Frank handed the note to Keri, who immediately began reading it out loud, her voice cracking a few times.

"To M.I. High.

We have Tom Tupper.

Korps."

The note was short, but the message was conveyed clearly.

Tom had been taken.

**Im posting the next chapter at the same time so you can skip this. Review in the next chapter though!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heya! I'm back and I'm sorry that I didn't update! I needed to finish this! Sheesh! Don't get mad! Anyway, this chapter has Holly, Maisy and Koru in it so I hope you like it and please review! Also I wanted to say that Maisy is in fact, NOT my character! She belongs to MollieZoe21 but I liked her character so much that Maisy is now one of the main characters! And now, here is chapter 1 of Nothing but the Truth!**

"Kory! Did you or did you not take Piffle?" Holly demanded, standing beside Kory's bed, glaring down at him.

"Gee Holly," Kory groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, blinking the sleep from his deep blue eyes. "Wake up the whole orphanage already, won't you?"

Holly sighed. "They already are awake. Now come on. A family's coming today. We need to look presentable."

Kory scrambled out of bed. "When are they coming?"

"Half an hour." Kory started running off but Holly grabbed his shoulders. "Wait. Did you, or did you not take Piffle?"

"I didn't."

"You're lying." Holly's eyes narrowed.

Kory grumbled. "Dammit! I forgot about your super awesome ability to determine truth from lies."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Where did you put it?"

"In Maisy's bed." Kory answered- truthfully this time. "You know, you look cute when you're angry!" He called over his shoulder. Holly grabbed her small fluffy kitten (toy) and tucked it into her belt, blushing slightly.

"You know, it's a shame that some of us are too old to ever be adopted." Kory commented as he and Holly were walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Well, Maisy, You and I are the only sixteen year olds. We're also the oldest kids." Holly twisted her long blonde hair into a French braid that hung halfway down her back. "You know, you should have done something about your hair. It's sticking up everywhere."

Kory's dark brown hair was extremely ruffled and it looked like he had just gotten out of bed- which, in a way, he had.

"Whatever." Kory moaned, running his hand through his hair before opening the dining room door. "We're here. And we're five minutes early."

Holly rolled her golden-hazel eyes and walked over to a table occupied by a girl with mousy blonde hair and large brown eyes. Truthfully, Maisy was slightly overweight, but she was still one of the prettiest girls in the orphanage, almost as pretty as Holly, (Who was thin and would look good in a sack) though the two girls were about as different as you could get.

Holly loved sport, especially Capoeira, Netball and gymnastics whereas Maisy despised anything that had to do with being active. She was more of a read and write girl than a kick and punch girl.

Maisy was responsible and mature- Holly only held responsibility for Kory, who only listened to Holly- if at all. Holly was the cause of many- mishaps in the orphanage and so, with Kory, was the least likely to be chosen by a foster parent.

"Hey Maise!" Holly said cheerfully, sitting next to said girl. Despite all their differences, Maisy and Holly were best friends- as close as you could get. They knew everything about each other and never kept any secrets.

"Hey Holls!" Maisy replied cheerfully. "Can you wait for the choosing?"

"No, I can't, but we'll never be chosen. Everybody wants the cute little six year olds like Mika. Not teens who are going to become adults soon anyway." Holly sighed. "It's kind of a good thing though. I don't ever want to be separated from you two. Well, maybe Kory, but not you Maisy." She added as an after thought.

"Glad to know you guys love me." Kory grumbled.

"Aww, thanks Kore!" Holly ruffled his hair.

"Sh. They're here." Maisy whispered. The two immediately stopped what they were doing and sat up straight. A young couple were greeting the heads of the orphanage, Mother Jean and Mother Kelly. The orphanage wasn't Christian, so there were no nuns or sisters, but the heads were expected to be called Mother or Mum.

"Children!" Mother Jean called. "I would like you to meet Miss Molly Wendell and Mr John Wendell."

"Good Morning Miss and Mister." The children chorused. The couple smiled forcibly and replied with "And a good morning too

you too!"

The woman smiled to cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you all. I can't wait to choose someone!" she gushed.

Holly caught her friends' eyes. "Liar." She accused.

"She looks sad. Like she's lost something." Maisy commented.

"Rich. Probably stuck up. And by the looks of it, married Mr Wendell for the money." Kory grimaced.

"I don't like her."

"Me neither."

"Ditto."

"What about the man?" Holly inquired.

"He seems nice. Rich, but the kind of guy who donates to the RSPCA or something." Kory commented.

"Which one?" Holly teased.

"Why does it matter?" Kory widened his eyes as if offended.

"Psst! Guys! Stop fighting! Miss and Mr are coming!" Maisy hissed at the two, who immediately straightened up and smiled broadly as Molly and John came round. The couple smiled back until Molly's eyes widened and she gasped.

"You!" She shrieked. "You took my jewels! I saw you!" The woman's eyes were wild and she had backed away from the teens hurriedly.

"You're lying." Holly stood up. "You're framing us." Kory places a hand on her shoulder to sit her back down.

"No ones going to believe you." He whispered.

Holly's eyes were molten gold, a sign that she was extremely angry, but she sat down.

"John! Call the police!" Molly shouted, keeping her eyes trained on the teens.

John snapped his phone shut. "Already have Dear, already have. Five minutes ago, in fact. The police should be here any minute."

The three teens looked at each other in horror before leaping up an racing up the stairs. They reached their Dorm and started packing supplies into a bag.

"We need clothes, money and anything else important." Holly said quickly, stuffing two changes of clothes into a back back. The other two teens did the same, as well as putting in photos of the orphanage and a stuffed toy they had had from birth. Holly grabbed her wallet and sifted through it.

"I've got 50 pounds pocket money."

"I have 10." Kory added.

"I've got 53." Maisy finished. "That's 113 pounds between us."

A bang was heard from downstairs and muffled shouting made its way into the Dorm.

"We need to go!" Holly hissed.

"Where?" Kory asked frantically.

Holly exchanged a look with Maisy, who nodded and said, "There's a secret passageway leading to the Park. Well go through there."

Kory nodded, but looked annoyed. "How come I never knew about this?"

"Now is not the time, Kory!" Holly hissed, before racing out the door and down the corridor, Maisy and Kory following.

Holly slowly pushed up the lid and peeked out.

"All clear." She said, and climbed out. Kory and Maisy followed behind. They stood up and looked around. They were on the edge of the park, across from the orphanage.

"What do we do now?" Maisy asked, tears trickling down her face.

"We can't go back. We'll be arrested or put on juvie. We'll have to leave." Holly said. "We can take the train. Go to Manchester or London. But- but we can't come back. Not ever."

"So, it's just goodbye then?" Kory looked at the orphanage- the home he had lived since he was three months old. The home that all of them had got their only stuffed toys. The home that was like a real home, where extra curricular activities were advised, and where the 'Mothers' were like actual mothers.

The home they would have to leave.

"Yeah. It's goodbye. Forever." Holly swallowed thickly.

"We'll miss you Mika and James, and George and Kylie." She added, naming a few of the younger orphans.

"And we'll miss the mothers."

"And more importantly. The orphanage. Our home." Kory said, and with that, the three teens had fled and were boarding the train to leave.

And there was only one thing they had on their minds.

To find out the truth. Nothing but the truth.

**And in case you wanted it, here's the three teens' profiles:**

**Name: Holly Bush**

**Age: 16**

**Born: 3/3/1998**

**Appearance: Long blonde hair, gold-hazel eyes, slim.**

**Favourite Colour: Silver**

**Likes: Gymnastics, Capoeira and Netball**

**Oldest Toy: Small silver kitten named Piffles.**

**Dislikes: Singing, Green veggies and Taylor Swift songs**

**Strength: Knows when people are lying.**

**Weakness: Gets in trouble.**

**Back story: Holly was found on the doorstep of the orphanage in winter in a cardboard box. She had a note with her saying, Dear Orphanage, This is Holly Bush. Her birthday is March 3rd. Please take care of her.**

**Name: Kory Moran**

**Age: 16**

**Born: 13/2/1998**

**Appearance: Dark brown hair, Deep blue eyes, slightly muscled from sports**

**Favourite Colour: Blue**

**Likes: Sport, Annoying Holly and Pranks**

**Oldest Toy: blue tiger named Rawr**

**Strength: Can tell a persons general I.D from appearance and attitude.**

**Weakness: Doesn't like academics.**

**Dislikes: Smart asses (except Maisy), Dogs and Boredom**

**Back story: Kory was found two weeks after birth in a baby hamper. His birth and name were written on a short note.**

**Name: Maisy Hillar**

**Age: 16**

**Born: 22/4/1998**

**Appearance: Mousy blonde hair, Brown eyes, slightly overweight.**

**Favourite Colour: Yellow**

**Likes: Academics, Nice people and children.**

**Dislikes: Plane food, the black eyed peas and sport.**

**Oldest Toy: yellow elephant named Sunny**

**Strength: Can read emotions and is very smart.**

**Weakness: Not very fit, doesn't like sport.**

**Anyway, please review! It would mean the world to me! Also, question of the day/week/update! If you had a superpower, what would it be and why? Mine would be Metamorphosis because then I can solve natureistic (If that wasn't a word, it is now!) problems! Tell me your superpower in a review and tell me what you think of this! Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heya! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm sick :( and I haven't felt up to a new chapter at all. But then I got a pm from one of my idols on this site and I felt like writing this! Yay**!

_I open my eyes. I'm in a room. A dark, cold room. My hands and feet are bound tightly, half cutting off the circulation of my blood stream. I shift my eyes around the room, and one thing in particular catches my eye. There are other people bound there. Tom, Carrie, Frank. They're all unconscious, unable to do anything. A noise comes from the other side of the room and my head snaps around, hurting my neck. A door has opened, and a man is entering. He looks tall, and muscly, but I can't see any other details. It's too dark to see much, but the man is advancing on me and holding something- something sharp. He raises his arm and thrusts down. I brace myself for the pain that will come when he stabs my stomach. It's like everything is in slow motion, and then the knife hits my chest, right above my heart._

Aneisha's eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She was sweating all over and breathing heavily. That dream- what had happened in it? She- she had been stabbed, that much she knew. And Tom was in it. And Frank. And Carrie. And a Man. Aneisha tried remembering the man's appearance. Maybe tallish, muscly? She didn't know.

Taking deep breaths, she reached for the mobile phone on her bedside table and dialed a number.

"Aneisha! It's one am!" A cranky voice came from the receiver.

"Yes, yes I know Keri." Aneisha said quickly. "But I had a dream. A nightmare actually."

"You want to call me because of a nightmare?"

Aneisha couldn't see Keri's expression, but she figured it was annoyed and grumpy. "Keri, listen to me. This wasn't a normal nightmare."

"Because all nightmares are normal"

"Shush! This nightmare- it had Tom. And Carrie. And Frank. They were all unconscious and-" Aneisha then launched into a brief description of her dream. There was a long pause after the description, until Aneisha decided to say something.

"Do you think it means anything?"

There was another pause before Keri answered back cautiously. "Maybe. Maybe not. It could be just fears about Tom and Carrie. You know you have feelings for Tom, and you and Carrie have been like sisters ever since Paris. And I guess, Frank is like a father to us all. Maybe you've always had a fear of being stabbed or something."

Aneisha gaped. "Keri, when did you give so much good advice?"

If Keri had been in the same room, she'd be visibly shrugging. "I once saw a YouTube video on the mind and you sounded distressed so..." She trailed of thoughtfully, before talking again. "But can we hang up again? I really need my beauty sleep!"

Aneisha smiled slightly. The Keri she knew better was back. "Sure. Night. Or- morning."

"Bye." And with that, Aneisha's phone hung up, and she placed it back where it had been earlier. She turned on her side to try to get some more sleep before school tomorrow.

"What exactly did Keri say about your dream?" Dan asked, walking alongside Aneisha.

"She said that I probably dreamed about Carrie, Frank and Tom because they mean something to me, and that I have a sub conscious fear of knives or being stabbed." Aneisha said.

Dan seemed to think for a few moments. "So Keri said that because Carrie is like a sister to you, Frank like a brother and you obviously fancy Tom it means you worry about them, right?"

Aneisha frowned. "Not exactly. She just said that stuff about them being in it." After realizing something else, she quickly added "And I don't fancy Tom!"

Dan was, once again, deep in thought. "Keri's right."

"What- about the dream?"

Dan raised an eyebrow at Aneisha. "No, about you fancying Tom. Well, she is right about that but everyone knows." He added thoughtfully. "But yes, about the dream. I once read something about the sub conscious mind and that people you care about will end up in your dreams and so can your fears." He paused for a moment before adding "And if that's not the case then it may just be some scary omen warning you of what to come." He said seriously, which just made Aneisha burst out into fits of laughter.

"Hey guys!" Keri said enthusiastically, slinging her arms over Dan and Aneisha's shoulders.

"Hey Keri." Aneisha and Dan replied.

"So do you believe me?" Keri asked. Dan grinned.

"Yes, I do. It's a sub conscious mind thing blahdy blah blah." Aneisha rolled her eyes.

"And if it's not a sub conscious mind thing, it's an omen meaning the apocalypse has started!" Dan kept grinning. "And either way, she still fancies Tom."

Keri giggled slightly. "What class do we have first?" She asked once her laughter had subsided.

"Maths with Mrs King." Dan pulled a face; Aneisha scowled at him.

"She's still my Aunt you know!"

"She's also really strict! I can never gossip in her class!" Keri complained, then laughed at Aneisha's disgruntled face.

"Come on, let's go."

The three teen spies walked into the school together, the fact that Tom was gone lingering in their minds.

So I hope you liked that! Anyway, you've probably noticed this by now, but the chapters change between the orphans and the spies. Until later on, when they'll kind of merge together.

Anyway, please review! And answer this question while you're at it:

If you were in any kind of war, what weapon would you use and why?

Remember, Review! Please!


End file.
